The Motel
by winchester87
Summary: Sam is left alone for a week in a motel room. What happens when two people know about it? What will John and Dean do when they find out that their youngest is in danger and needs help? Warning in side
1. Chapter 1

**Supernatural-The Motel**

**Don't own anything**

Sam is left alone for a week in a motel room. What happens when two people know about it? What will John and Dean do when they find out that their youngest is in danger and needs help? Warning- for later chapters and chapter two. Sexual Abuse

**Chapter1**

Thirteen year old Sam Winchester and his dad John where fighting again. Sam wanted to go with Dean and their dad on the hunt but John didn't want his youngest to go. When John told Sam he was to stay in the motel room until they came back Sam asked if he could go instead but John told Sam no. That got Sam pissed and then he started yelling at his dad.

"Why can't I go?"

"Because it's to dangers for you. Just please listen to me … I'll make it up to you, I promise." John pleaded.

Sam looked at his father in the eyes and seen the concern in them. Sam really wanted to go but with John looking like that made Sam think twice. If his dad thought that he was safer in the room then out there in the dark then he would stay here.

"I'll stay." Sam said finally

John nodded at his son. "Thanks Sammy."

"Ok dad I got everything in the car." Dean said coming in the door.

"Ok let's go then. Be careful son and call Pastor Jim if anything happens." John said before he left the room and went outside.

"Sammy here I want you to keep this with you alright." Dean stated as he handed over his silver knife.

Sam looked at the knife with aww and then looked up at his big brother. "But this is the knife you sleep with at night." Sam complained.

"I know. It will keep you safe until we get back. Now don't go out side and don't let anyone inside got it." Dean ordered

"Yeah I understand and thanks for letting me keep the knife." Sam said before locking the door.

"I got one week by myself, what can I do until then." Sam thought

As the Impala left the parking lot a man stepped out of the shadows and a smile was on his face when he noticed the car gone and the boy still inside.

"This should be fun my boy." The man said

"Yes it should be dad." A boy about twenty years old said with a smile.

-SPN-

Sam was sitting on the couch watching TV when a knock came from the front door. He turned off the TV and sat really still hopping the person out side would leave.

"Hello anyone in there? My car broke down. Could I use the phone?" The voice said.

Sam thought about not letting the person in but hearing the thunder outside made Sam feel sorry for the person. So he went to the door and opened it. Sam saw the twenty year old with blond hair, earrings in both ears, tattoos on his arms, and about 5'7. "Sure. The phones in the kitchen." Sam said letting the man in.

"My name's Erick and thanks for helping me out." The man said

I'm Sam and your welcome." Sam said and fallowed Erick into the kitchen.

Erick picked up the phone and dialed a number and then waited.

"Hey dad I'm at the motel and the car broke down … Yeah … OK … Got it … See yeah soon." Erick then hung up the phone.

"Is your dad coming?" Sam asked when Erick hung up the phone.

"Yeah. He said to wait a few minuets."

Sam looked at the man and then at the couch. He didn't know if he should trust the man but he didn't look like a killer." Want to watch TV until your dad gets here?" Sam asked trying to be nice.

"Um … sure."

They sat down on the couch and watched "All that". After a while of watching the show Erick moved his hand to Sam's leg and started rubbing it. Sam pushed the hand away but Erick moved it back and started to go up the leg to his thigh. "Erick stop please." Sam said and moved away, getting scared of the man and his hands. "Maybe this was a bad idea after all." Sam thought

"Why Sam?" Erick asked moving closer to the scared boy and moving his hand back to Sam leg.

Sam went to stand up and get away from the man but Erick grabbed him. Sam fell back on the couch and Erick was moving his hand all over his legs. Sam felt Erick's hand on his thigh and that made Sam punch him in the face. Erick felt the punch but he didn't let go of the kid. He brought his hand up and hit Sam in the face before grabbing the boy's hands and holding them above Sam's head.

"Erick … don't do this … please don't." Sam yelled and started struggling to get away from the wondering hand that was on his stomach now. The hand moved up under his top and to his nipple. He felt the hand pinch and pull at the nipple making Sam scream and struggle more. He just wanted to get out of the room and run.

There was a knock on the door. For a second Sam thought he was saved but then Erick called out. "Door's open dad."

A man about Thirty years old and about 6'2 walked in with a bag. "Hey son. Hope you're playing nice? Cause I won't." The man said before going to Sam with a big smile.

-SPN-

John and Dean drove for one hour and made it to the town. John dropped Dean off at the library while he got a motel room for the week. All Dean knew about the hunt was, it was a ghost and had killed about three people in two months. He looked up the owner of the house and was to call his dad when he found the name. He didn't want to leave Sam alone but knew he would be safer there because his dad thought it was something else since the thing was killing thirteen year old kids and ghost didn't really pick their victims. Dean got to work and started looking through the records of the town.

John got a room not far from the library. He got his weapons out of the trunk and then started to write in his journal. After he was down cleaning the weapons and writing he decided to go pick up Dean.

-SPN-

Sam started kicking when Erick's dad came over. He knew right away that he was in danger and needed to do something before it was too late. When he couldn't get his hands free he then went for his feet and used them. He got Erick in the gut and slide down off the couch to the floor. He then took off running to the front door. He was almost there when a pair of strong arms grabbed him from behind and threw him to the ground.

"You little shit." The man said

When the man got close enough to Sam, Sam kicked out and got the man in the leg and he watched as the man fell to the ground. Sam then took off to his room and grabbed Dean's knife from under the pillow. He yelled at himself for not keeping the knife with him earlier.

Erick kicked the door in and started walking over to Sam who was in a corner. Erick seen the fear in the young face and couldn't help the smile on his face. He loved seeing the fear in the boy's faces before he kills them … after he gets what he wants first and this one was no different but he would take it slow.

Erick grabbed Sam's arm and before he knew what happened Sam cut him, making the man let go. Before Sam could even run out of the door he was punched in the gut from the other man. He fell to the ground and felt the two men drag him to his bed. He felt them holding him down and then a second later tape was being wrapped around his hands and feet and taped to the legs of the bed. When the men where done Sam was eagle spread on the bed.

"HELP!!!"

Sam kept screaming until he was punched again in the stomach.

"I don't like boys being load." The man said

"My dad and brother are going to kick your ass!"

Sam looked at the two men and seen that they where smiling. "Why did they always have to smile?" Sam asked.

"They won't be back in time Sam." Erick stated

"We have a whole week with you." The man smiled at the fear in the boy's eyes.

He ran his hand all over the boy's body and feeling the boy try to get away. "How did…"

"We bugged the room after you and your family left yesterday." Erick said

Erick started to undo Sam's pants when Sam struggled to get way. Erick then decided to cut them off instead. He went and got a knife from the bag his dad brought in and then started cutting off the pants.

-SPN-

That's it for now please tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

**Supernatural-The Motel**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter2**

At the library Dean was finding stuff on the house and the person who died there before the killings started but the thought of Sam in danger kept coming to him. When he couldn't concentrate anymore he decided to call his friend Caleb Reaves. He took out his cell phone and dialed Caleb's number and then waited for the hunter to answer. On the third ring Caleb picked up.

"Hey Duce what's up?"

"Nothing really, I'm doing a background check on a hunt. The reason I called is that we had to leave Sammy back at the motel, could you go and check on him?"

"Sure, where is it?" Caleb asked getting paper and a pen.

"He's staying in the Sleep away motel in Pennsylvania."

After he gave Caleb the address to the town he hung up the phone and hoped his brother was ok and that Caleb made it to the motel. "Please be ok Sammy." Dean said

-SPN-

"You can call me Bob, Now beg Sam." Bob said before he brought the belt down on Sam's bare skin. After Erick cut the pants off he went to work on the kid's shirt, which only left Sam in his boxers. The belt came down and made a big swish sound before hitting its mark on Sam's chest and then again on Sam's stomach leaving big red welts on the skin. After the sixth hit from the belt Sam couldn't hold his scream's in.

"Stop please … stop." Sam yelled trying to get away

Bob took the belt away and ran his hand up Sam's legs to his boxers. Sam tensed when he felt the hands by his boxers and knew what the man was planning to do to him.

"Don't!" Sam cried out still struggling to get away.

Sam felt the hand go inside the boxers and then felt the hand on his dick. Bob started to stroke him. Sam felt himself respond to the hand and hated himself for it. He let the tears fall down his face; he was ashamed of himself for letting this happen and not being stronger then his family was. "Dean wouldn't let this happen to his self, I'm just weak and stupid." Sam thought

Sam then felt the boxers being pulled off and down his legs, leaving him naked. The hand was still on him making the orgasm pulled up. Sam knew he was going to come because it was getting harder to hold it in but the hand won't let it come. Before he knew what happened, he felt something jam into his ass.

"AWWW!!!" Sam screamed until Erick kissed him hard on the mouth.

Sam felt the tongue go inside his mouth, he tried to move his head away but Erick held his head firm. He felt the finger become more fingers. Bob kept pushing inside him making it hurt, He stroke harder and harder on his dick. He screamed from the pain until the fingers where out of him but that hand was still moving and holding him in.

"Ok let's do this Sam." Bob ordered

He let Sam go and watched as the kid cam on his stomach. His breathing came in short heavy pants. He looked at Bob who was now getting undress. Sam's eyes widened when Bob climbed on him and got between his legs. He closed his eyes and waited for the pain to come. There was a bang and the door to the bedroom slammed open.

A load voice came from the door and Sam knew he was going to be getting away from this place.

"Get the Hell off HIM!!!" Caleb's load and commanded voice came from the door.

Bob got off of Sam and Erick took the belt he had and hit Caleb in the face with it. It was enough to get the men out of the motel room before Caleb got them. Caleb yelled at himself for not bring his gun this time but when he seen Sam on the bed he ran to him.

When he seen the blood and welts all over Sam's body he just wanted to hit something or kill anything.

Why did it have to be his best friends little brother? He kept asking himself over and over. He knew he had to get Sam out of here and to a doctor, but with the old marks from hunts made Caleb think twice. He would have to take Sam to his dad's place in New York.

"Hey Sammy, your going to be alright." Caleb promised

"Hurts … want Dean and Dad." Sam cried

"Let me get you to Mac's and I will call them ok runt."

Sam nodded and watched as Caleb cut the tape off his hands and legs. He sat up and screamed in man. Caleb rapped a big soft blanket around him and carried him to the jeep that Caleb owned and then drove to Mackland Ames.

-SPN-

Caleb dialed Dean's number and waited for him to pick up. Sam was wrapped in the blanket and sitting in the passenger seat. He kept looking at Caleb and then outside the window and back again until he fell asleep.

"Yeah." Came Dean's voice

"Dude, do you have six since or what?" Caleb asked

"What, Is Sam ok?" Dean asked wondering what Caleb meant.

"He is now. I'm taking him to Macklands to get checked out." Caleb stated.

"What happened, why are you taking him there?" Dean asked getting his stuff together to head on over to Mac's with his dad.

"There where two men and they had Sam tied to the bed … naked."

"WHAT, Is he ok? Did they…" He couldn't finish that sentence.

The older one was about to but I got there in time to stop him, but they got away though" Caleb reassured.

"Is he ok though?" Dean asked wondering what else Sam got from the men.

He got cuts and welts and also bruises all over his body. I won't know for sure until Mac checks him first."

"Let me talk to him."

Caleb patted Sam's arm to wake him up and when Sam's eyes opened he tensed at first until he found Caleb. Caleb handed the cell phone over to Sam and listened to Sam talk.

"Hello?" Sam asked with a scared voice.

"Hey Sammy, you doing alright?" Dean asked with a soft voice so he won't scare his brother.

"Hurts bad, I want you … please come to me." Sam cried wishing he was with Dean

"I am Sammy. Dad and I are going to Mac's to, so we will see you there alright kiddo." He promised

"Alright Deanie." Sam said before he gave the phone back to Caleb.

Sam moved closer to Caleb and fell back to sleep. "Alright Dean see you there." Caleb said before ending the call. Caleb looked at Sam who was sleeping again. He laid a hand on Sam's head and kept on driving.

-SPN-

When John walked in to the Library he found Dean running to him with a worried look.

"Dean what's wrong?" He asked

"Sammy, we have to go to Macland's place and face." Was all Dean said running to the Impala.

They drove to the motel and got their things and then made there way to Mac's.

"Now tell me what happened to Sam." John ordered.

'Two men got in and tied Sam up to the bed … naked, When Caleb got there one of them where on top of Sammy. Caleb said that the man didn't get to do it."

John was quit for a few minuets then he drove faster to his other son. To Mackland Ames place.

-SPN-

That's it for now please review and tell me


	3. Chapter 3

**Supernatural-The Motel**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter3**

Caleb made it to Macklands and carried a sleeping Sam in side the complex. A bang on the door got Mac to hurry and open the door. He saw his son standing there with a blanket that had something inside it.

"Son what…" He started but stopped when he seen John's youngest in the blanket.

He hurried them inside and over to the couch. When Mac uncovered Sam he lost his breath. Sam laid there only in a pair of boxers that Caleb had grabbed before leaving the motel room. His whole body was welts and ugly looking bruises. Mackland seen a red mark going into the boxers and when he slide the top of the boxers down he found out it was a hand print from an adult by the size of it.

Mac knew that the only reason that a hand print like that and where it was meant only one thing and he prayed that it didn't happen. He looked up at his son and was about to ask him but Caleb already knew from the look his dad gave him.

"No he wasn't, I got there in time."

"Thank god." Was all Mac said.

He laid a hand on Sam's arm and the young boy flinched away in his sleep and then woke up. "p-please don't" Sam whimpered.

"Samuel it's me Mackland can you hear me?" Man asked when he seen how Sam's eyes went all over the room and never seeing him.

Sam turned and looked at Mac and then to Caleb. "Mac … hurts … please make it stop." Sam begged.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Mac asked sitting on the couch next to Sam.

Sam shook his head and went to Caleb. Caleb held on to the scared boy and wrapped the blanket around him since Sam was freezing. He could tell that Sam was afraid to tell them what happened but in order to help Sam he had to tell them what happened before he got there.

"Sammy it's ok. You can tell him what happened and he can help you." Caleb encourages Sam.

Sam looked at Caleb and then at Mackland trying to think if he should or shouldn't tell them what went on in THAT room. He still couldn't believe that happened but he also knew that the others needed to here it so he told them.

"Erick's car broke down and it was raining out so I let him come in thinking nothing would go wrong. He called his dad and told him what happened and his dad told him to wait till he got there." Sam started "Why sat and watched TV until his dad showed up. After a while of watching TV I f-felt his hand on my leg … I told him to stop but he moved his hand up more and I didn't like it so I tried to s-stand up … but he pulled me down and got on top of me … I tried to hit him but he held m-my hands above my head. I begged him to let me go but he didn't listen. There was a knock on the door and then his dad came in. I kicked Erick and got off the couch and tried to run for the door but his dad Bob caught me and threw me to the ground. When Bob got close to me I kicked out and hit him. He went down and I ran to my room to get Dean's knife. When Erick came into the room and started to go to me I cut him good on the arm … I ran past Erick but right into Bob's fist. I doubled over and before I knew it I was time to the bed." Sam then stopped and looked down at his fingers. "T-they cut m-my cloths o-off." Sam didn't want to talk any more, he just wanted Dean to come and take him away, but Mac needed to know in order to help him. Did he really need help? He thought. But then he knew he did need help with this after all it wasn't any monsters from the dark that did this to him.

"Bob wiped m-me with his belt a lot … he then t-touched me … I didn't like it but I-I responded to it." He cried hoping the others would believe him. "It's ok Sammy we knew you tried." Caleb reassured the boy that they believed him.

"He t-then stuck a finger in side me and started m-moving it … i-it hurt so much I screamed b-but then Erick kissed me hard t-that I was bleeding … t-then there where m-more fingers in side … he took the fingers out but kept pulling on m-me until I came. He then took off his cloths and climbed u-up on top o-of m-me. He w-was about to push in when Caleb came." At the end Sam was crying hard on Caleb's shoulder until Mac gave him a shot that would allow him to rest.

While Sam was out Mackland check him down there and found that he was going to be ok. There was a miner tear from the fingers but nothing else was there. After that Mac then put cream on the welts and bruises before Caleb got some of his old cloths and put them on Sam.

Twenty minuets later the door opens and in comes Dean Winchester and then his dad. They went over to the couch where they both saw Sam sleeping on. While they let Sam sleep Mackland and Caleb told them what Sam had said.

Sitting down at the table John looked at Mackland before asking. "How is he?"

"He had a tear inside that I treated and he has some welts that needed some cream. He will be sore for a few days. He shouldn't move around that much until he is healed all the way." Mackland stated "I will also check him again in two days to make sure he is healed."

John let out a sigh. He was glade that Sam was ok. All they have to do now is get the bastards that did this and kill them.

"Now tell me WHY you left your boy alone for two men to do this." Mackland ordered with anger in his eyes but it wasn't all on John he was pissed at the men that could do this to a child. John could see that because he was pissed as well. He was made at himself for not taking Sammy with him and at the men who dared to hurt his boy.

"I had to do a hunt and I didn't want Sammy to come because it wasn't safe for him." John tried to defend himself

"And leaving himself alone was!" Ames yelled getting madder each second past by.

"I didn't know this was going to happen!" John snapped back.

"Guys this won't help Sam." Caleb intervene when he seen that the two men would bite each others heads off.

The men stopped fighting and looked at each other. Why where they fighting in the first place? Each other thought.

"Sorry Mackland." John apologized

"I'm sorry to." Mackland said back.

They looked over at Sam who just woke up because of the yelling the two men where just doing. Sam was wearing a black AC/DC shirt and sweat pants with white socks. Sam seen Dean and his eyes lit up. When Dean seen that Sam was wake he went over to him.

"Hey Sammy are you alright?" He asked before sitting down next to him.

"I am now." Sam sighed and then leaned into Dean's safety arms and then fell back to sleep.

Dean and Caleb carried Sam into Caleb's room and laid him on the bed. They checked the windows making sure that they where locked before going back to the kitchen.

"What did the two men look like?" John asked Caleb when he got to the kitchen.

"The older one Bob, Sam called him that; he was the same size as you but red and long hair and about forty years old. The other one was about twenty years old, he had blond hair, earrings, and tattoos, and I think he was 5'7, Sam called him Erick" Caleb said

"All right I want you looking up anything you could find on them. I want to know anything, where they live, what else they do, and where are they now?" John ordered.

-SPN-

That's it for now please review please please please review and tell me what you think


	4. Chapter 4

**Supernatural-The Motel**

**Don't own anything**

**Sorry for not updating yesterday I was busy so I made this one longer hope you like it.**

**Chapter4**

Sam opened his eyes and found himself still tied to his bed back at the motel with Bob on top of him. He felt the man's hand on him so he tried to throw the man off. "Stop! Please stop." Sam screamed "I'm coming for you again boy." Bob laughed stroking harder.

"DEAN HELP!!! Sam screamed as loud as he could and bolting up in Caleb's bed.

The others heard the scream and ran to the room that the youngest was in. When they got to the bedroom they found Sam in the corner shaking and holding his knees to his chest with tears running down his face.

Dean walked over to Sam and sat on the floor. HE laid his hand on the boy's knees and spoke softly.

"Sammy are you ok? What happened?"

Sam looked up and seen Dean there. He then reached out and latched onto his brother's neck not letting go.

"Don't leave me Deanie. Please don't leave me." Sam cried in the corner of Dean's neck.

"I won't Sammy. I'm here to stay." Dean promised.

"I woke up and Bob was on me. He h-hurt me and no one c-came. Why did t-they do i-it? Was it b-because I'm a b-bad boy? Is t-that w-why daddy didn't l-let me g-go? Tell h-him I'll be g-good from n-now on D-Deanie." Sam cried

Tears fell down from John's face as he listened to Sam say all that. Why didn't he take Sam in the first place? He kept thinking over and over. He walked over to his boys and picked Sam up before taking him to the bed. With his hand still holding Dean's shirt he let his dad carry him.

"Sammy you didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry for not taking you. I wished I did take you." John said looking at his boy.

Sam looked up in his father's eyes and couldn't believe that his dad was crying. With his finger he wiped the tears away before speaking.

"You didn't know they where there." Sam reasoned.

"No I didn't but I should have taken you with us."

"I'll be ok right?" Sam asked

"Yeah you will be ok." John promised

"Then everything will be ok and I don't blame you for leaving. I know you had to for the hunt. I understand." Sam said felling better now that he had talked to his dad.

"I still shouldn't have left you alone like that but I promised we will get those assholes." He promised

Sam nodded and let John carry him to the kitchen since Mackland told him he couldn't walk yet.

-SPN-

Bob and Erick fallowed the jeep that had Sam and the older guy all the way to what might be the guys place. They then watched as the guy carried Sam in to the building. With out anyone knowing Bob got out and put what looked like a tracking device underneath the jeep. He then walked back to the car and drove off.

They made it back to their place which wasn't that far from where Sam is right now. They walked into their cabin and over to the kitchen where they sat at the table. On the table where papers and pictures of boys around Sam's age and with a closer look at them they actually looked a lot like Sam.

"I want that boy son." Bob said picking up a picture of Sam.

In the picture were Sam and his brother Dean walking home from school which was taken two days ago after they bugged the motel room.

"And you will. We just have to wait until the right time to take him again, in the mean time go have fun with the one we do have." Erick said

Erick watched as his dad got up and went to a door that was next to the kitchen, which led to the basement. He heard the cry as the door closed and locked behind his dad. A smile was on his face at hearing the whimper of the boy that they had kidnapped just last week. "OH, how he loves to hear them cry." He then went back to planning on how to kidnap Sam.

-SPN-

After two hours the basement door opened and Bob came out with a big smile on his face. He went and sat down and seen his son looking at him.

"Please tell me you didn't kill him?" Erick asked

"Sorry, the kid wouldn't stop crying but you can have Sam first." Bob promised

"Then we better come up with a plan because I don't see that family letting Sam go anywhere by himself." Erick stated

"We just have to give it a few days, when they let down their guard we will be there to take him." Bob said helping Erick put the papers and Pictures away before they went to bed.

-SPN-

It's been four days since the motel thing and still no one had seen the two men. Sam was walking around more but was always with Dean and Caleb. The second day at Mac's they decided to drove up to Pastor Jim for a break. Bobby was there already and so was Joshua. When they got there Sam fallowed Dean inside and greeted Jim and Bobby. When they seen Joshua there Dean just ignored him like always.

John told Bobby and Jim what happened when the three younger boys where out of the kitchen. They started looking at the news paper and watching the news for anything that would help but so far nothing came up. They also called others that could help but only saying what they needed to now, that there where two men that needed to be found and taken care of. They told the other hunters what the men looked like.

-SPN-

Back at the house where Bob and Erick where staying, they had everything packed and ready to move to the place that they where going to keep Sam at when they found out that the guy had drove away with Sam and that the boys family where with him. So when they got the van ready the drove to the place the tracking devise had said and that's when they found a big house with a barn and a pond. They then found out that it was a farm and a pastor lived there. They also found other cars there so they assumed that other friends where there. They then drove to the place that they would be staying and got everything ready to bring the boy home the next day.

"Just wait one more day and we will have him son."

"I just can't wait but when we do have him it's going to me fun."

-SPN-

The next day at Jim's everyone was outside for a cook out. Caleb, Dean, and Sam where playing tag. Jim was cooking. Bobby, Mac, and John where talking and watching the others play while Joshua helped Jim cook.

"Can't get me, Can't get me Dean." Sam laughed running away from Dean.

Dean ran after his brother happy that Sam was getting better and was laughing now. He was worried about his brother not being himself anymore since he was afraid to be alone. He had noticed how the kid was always by him and would get scared when Sam couldn't see him. But now the kid seemed to be getting better, Dean just hopes that Sam won't be afraid of people since not all people are monsters.

Dean ran after Sam and got him. Dean brought Sam down to the ground and started tickling him on the sides. Everyone heard the kid scream in laughter and couldn't help but smile. "I got you Sammy." Dean laughed

"No fear, I'm smaller then you." He whined trying to get away from Dean's hands.

After Dean let go and helped Sam up to his feet, Sam looked at Dean and said, "I'm hungry." Dean looked over to where Jim and Joshua where still cooking and yelled out, "Hey Jim! Are the burgers done yet?"

"They will be in five minuets." Jim answered

-SPN-

Everyone came and sat down and grabbed a burger. They put other stuff on their plates, they where drinking Jim's lemonade instead of beer. There where chips and potato salad, pickles, and corn. Dean and Caleb sat next to each other with Sam in the middle. Mackland, Bobby, and John sat on the other side with Jim and Joshua at both ends of the table.

"So Josh what have you been up to?" Caleb asked picking at his salad

"I've been hunting just like you." Joshua said

"Are you any good? I mean since you never hunt with Caleb and I." Dean smirked knowing that would make the older boy pissed.

"I hunt just fine thank you very much." Joshua snapped scaring Sam a little.

John saw how white Sam had got and decided to have the boys stop before it got out of hand but Mac got to it first.

"Ok boys that's enough." Mackland said.

"Dad can I go in, I'm kind of tired?" Sam asked

"OK son." John said when he seen that the kid did eat some of the food.

They watched as Sam went inside the house and gave each other worried looks.

"What's wrong with Sam?" Joshua asked with concern

No one had told Josh what really happened to him except two men hurt him.

"Nothing, he's just tired." Dean said going back to eating

"So you haven't noticed how he never leaves you two alone." Josh stated pointing at Caleb and Dean

"He's just afraid that the men will come back for him." Caleb said when Dean didn't say anything.

"So there is nothing else that you didn't tell me?" Josh asked knowing very will he was missing something big but didn't know what it was.

"Nope and it wouldn't be any of your business!" Dean said

"Guys that's enough." Jim said this time.

"Sorry Jim." The boys said together

In the house Sam went up to the room that he was sharing with his brother and laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. He felt like someone was watching him but didn't hear anyone come in so he let himself fall asleep.

He woke up a few minuets later when he felt a tape on his mouth and found Bob next to him. He was about to hit the man when Bob grabbed his hands and ducked tape them.

Then Bob's hands where toughing him below his pants. "Hello Sam, miss me." Bob said.

-SPN-

That's it for now I am planning to update chapter five later to night to since I didn't get this one up last night. please review and tell me what you think


	5. Chapter 5

**Supernatural-The Motel**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter5**

Sam struggled to get away but the man was to strong for him and since he had tape on his mouth he couldn't call for help. Sam looked in Bob's eyes hoping he would just leave him alone. He felt the leave him but only to come back and pike him up off the bed.

Bob carried him out the front door and half way down to the road until Erick drove the van up. Bob gave Sam to Erick and got inside the van. Erick put Sam in the back of a van and hooked his hands to a metal bar that was nailed to the floor. Erick then closed the door and stayed in the back with Sam to make sure the boy couldn't get away.

At hearing an engine pull up Dean got up and ran to the front and seen a black van drive away. "SAMMY!" Dean screamed

He ran after the van as the van drove faster and faster away until it diapered. Dean ran back and saw his dad run out of the house. "Sam's gone, he's not inside." John cried out.

"They got him again." Dean cried hitting the wall.

Caleb grabbed Dean so that the boy wouldn't hurt himself more. Jim walked up to John and put his hands on the destructed farther.

"Calm down, we will find your son." Jim promised

Caleb looked at his dad with an idea. "Dad can you track him?"

"I can try but it will take some time." Mackland answered

"Do it, Caleb and Joshua I want you to look up anything on those men, and Dean did you get the plate number?" John ordered the hunter side of him coming out.

"Yeah here." Dean said writing the number down and handing it to his farther.

"OK, I'll run the plate, lets get to work guys." John said

-SPN-

In the van Sam laid there watching as Erick held his feet down and ran his hands up to his pants buckle. Sam shocked his head when Erick unsnapped his jeans. He knew what the guy was planning and was scared of it. Erick got in his face and whispered in his ear.

"This will be fun Sammy." Then he smiled and pulled the pants down.

Sam struggled and kicked the man to try and stop him but the man was too strong and in the end Erick got the pants all the way off.

He then felt the hands slide down into his boxers and started touching his member and balls. Tears came down when he couldn't stop the man from touching him. Erick leaned down to his face and licked the tears away smiling at the fierce look that Sam was giving him.

"Don't cry, you are so pretty Sammy, you should be happy we picked you." Erick said kissing Sam on the neck and leaving little bite marks as he did.

Sam laid there thinking what the asshole said when the van stopped. "Now the fun begins." He said and got off of Sam and took his hands out of the kids boxers.

The doors opened and Bob came in. "Hope you didn't do anything yet son."

"Nothing good yet, just touching him, so pretty." Erick said running his hand over Sam's face making the kid turn away.

They unhooked Sam and started to carry him what when they both seen him looking at his pants that where in the corner of the van. Bob leaned into his ear and said, "you won't be need them anymore, we like them naked, it's easy to get to them so say good bye." Tears came down as it hit him full force that from now on he was going to be naked in front of them and at their mercy. But then he remembered Dean, "Dean would find me, he won't give up." With that in mind he swore he would fight until help came.

They carried him in side a cabin that was in the middle of the woods. He tried to see anything that would tell him where he was but there was nothing. Once inside they carried him to a door that had a padlock on it. "This is your new home Sammy." Bob said and kissed him on the head.

When they opened the door Sam saw a bed in the middle of the room with straps on them. He knew that if they got him in those that he was domed so with everything he had he fought to get away. He kicked out at them and banged his head on theirs and even tried to bite them but they still managed to get him strapped to the bed. They punched him in the face and in the gut for doing that. They then cut his shirt off and then the boxers before standing up and looking at the beautiful body before them.

"Now you will eat, go to the bathroom and sleep when you are told." Bob said

Erick ripped the tape off and smiled when Sam screamed as it pulled on his skin. Sam just looked at them before saying in a mock voice. "What are you going to do if I don't?" He snapped

Before Sam knew what happened Erick grabbed his cock hard making Sam cry in pain. "Then you will be punished very badly." Bob said

Sam watched as the two men walked out of the room and heard the lock being closed. He relaxed a little in relief that the men had left. Now he just had to think of away to get out and run.

-SPN-

Back at Jim's, John found out the owner of the plates. "They are Bob and Erin Young."

Caleb found the information that they had been looking for. A cop friend of Mac's had found it after John had given him the plat number. The cop then faxed the file to them.

"They are farther and son that where arrested for kidnapping, raping and killing teenage boys from twelve to fifteen years old. They got out a year ago and the cops haven't been able to track them." Caleb read.

"Here are the pictures of the victims they killed … they all look like Sam ... green eyes, and longish black hair." Joshua said handing the print out to John.

"I seen Samuel, there was a cabin and lots of trees." Mackland called out.

"That could be anywhere." Dean complained.

"Yeah but there is some cabins an hour away from here." Joshua stated

"Get what ever we will need and be ready to leave in ten." John ordered

Everyone got the weapons and anything they might need and loaded the trucks and cars. Outside Caleb and Dean where getting what they would need when Josh came over to the Impala and stood next to Dean. "Why didn't you tell me they raped Sam?"

"Because they never got to, Caleb got there in time."

"Then what did they do to him?"

"Sam said that Bob s-stuck his f-fingers inside h-him and Erick j-jerked him off u-until he c-came and that they kept k-kissing him." Caleb said with tears forming in his eyes but blinked them away, he was strong and wouldn't cry in front of the older hunter.

Joshua was socked to find out what really happened, even though he hated the brothers and Reaves he still didn't want anything to happen to them. It just made him more pissed at the men that did that.

"I'm sorry Dean; I can't imagine how hard this is for Sam."

"Thanks Josh." Dean said before walking to the driver side. They got in their cars and started driving to the cabin that they all hope Sam was. John drove his truck, Dean drove the Impala, Caleb drove his jeep, while Jim road with John, Mackland drove with Caleb, and Bobby drove his car. Only one thought was in every ones head and that was, to get Sam back and kill the two men for good.

-SPN-

That's it for now please review and tell me what you think, next one is to night


	6. Chapter 6

**Supernatural-The Motel**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter6**

The door to the basement opened and Erick walked in with boxers on. "It's time to have fun Sammy." He called out

After seeing Erick come in only wearing boxers he panicked knowing what was going to happen. He tried to break the straps but they where staying in place. When Erick came he went down by his legs. Sam felt his boxers being pulled down and then Erick laying on him. He closed his eyes hoping he would wake up from this nightmare.

"Open your eyes Sam." Erick ordered

When Sam didn't listen he got off of the boy and went between his legs. When Sam felt something wet on his cock he opened his eyes to find Erick's mouth on him. Sam tried to kick but Erick held his knees down, even if Erick didn't hold his knees down Sam still couldn't get away since they where strapped to the bed.

"S-stop please stop."

Sam couldn't take it anymore. Erick would suck him until he wanted to come but then stopped but only to go again. He hated himself for begging but he wanted it to stop, for the pain to go away.

When Erick thought Sam had enough he let the boy come in his mouth. After that Erick climbed back on Sam again. After swallowing Sam's cum he brutally kissed Sam, he pushed his tong through Sam's mouth to make both his and Sam's tong touch.

Sam wanted to move his head away but Erick held it in place. He thought he would puck but swallowed it down A hand then went down to his ass, filling the cracks between his butt checks. Then before he knew it a finger went inside his hole. Then another finger was added.

He felt Erick push up into him and hit something that made him cry out in pain and then he pulled out only to come back and it that spot again. Before Sam knew what was happening he felt himself ready to come.

Listening to the boy scream for him to stop was making him hard. He lend down and kissed Sam on the lips making Sam whimper in pain. He pushed in again going slow so that he could keep kissing him.

"No … p-please stop." Sam cried when he felt the fingers leave and something hard and big entered.

He felt Erick's body move and felt the thing inside him hit that spot again. Before long Sam knew what was happening. Erick's dick was inside him, raping him. Sam wanted to die or run away, he wanted to disappear but the pain brought him back. With one more push from the cock inside him Sam finally came and so did Erick.

When Erick came out of Sam there was blood and cum mixed. Erick laid his head down next to Sam. He felt Sam flinched away so he hit his dick hard making Sam scream in pain.

"Don't do that again!" Erick snapped.

He pulled Sam's head to his chest and rubbed his hair.

"You belong to me now Sammy so you will call me dad."

"I will never you asshole!" Sam yelled

The hand tightened on his member but Sam would never call the man his dad.

"Say sorry dad." Erick ordered

"Sorry … BITCH!"

"Fine let's play … MY little BITCH." Erick said

He got up and went to get something and when he came back Sam saw a cock ring in his hands. Sam knew what the man was going to do and knew he wouldn't be able to stop him. He struggled to get away but Erick over powered him and got the ring on in place.

Erick stocked the member until it started to respond. "You will call me dad … we'll play later." He said and then gave the dick one more pull and twist before getting up and leaving.

Sam was in so much pain now, his ass hurt, his legs, and now his pines hurt. "Only been here for half an hour and I already want to die … p-please come and save me Deanie." Sam cried before he fell asleep from the pain.

-SPN-

In the Impala Dean looked at his watch and then back at the road before saying. "We have half an hour to get to you Sammy just hold on little dude, big brother is coming for you."

-SPN-

Sam woke up to pain and then he felt a hand on his chest. He looked over to find Erick sleeping with him. When Erick's eyes open Sam held his breath fearing for the worst to happen. When Erick's eyes met Sam's he smiled, glade that Sam was wake, which meant they could go again. "Hey son how are you feeling?" He asked

"I'm NOT your SON!" Sam spat giving Erick a glare that Dean would be proud of.

"You are and I'm your father." Getting tiered of Sam's mouth and him not doing what he is told, Erick got up and grabbed a whip and went to Sam's legs. He held the whip in his hand and brought it down on Sam's thighs.

Sam screamed when it hit. He wasn't ready for the pain that came with it. With the ring still on him it made it worse.

"You are so d-dead when my f-family comes for m-me!" Sam said through quenched teeth as the whip came back down on him.

"Who am I?"

"A bitch from HELL!" Sam yelled

"Wham" the whip made as it hit the thigh again.

"Who am I?" He screamed

"Devil!"

"Wham"

"Who am I?"

"Nothing!" Sam knew he couldn't keep this up and was afraid he was going to give in.

"Wham"

"Who am I?"

"Los … Dad." Sam cried

"Remember that, now who am I?" He asked one more time hoping he finally broke the child.

"My dad." Sam cried hating himself for giving in.

"I'm sorry dad, hurts to much." Sam said in his head.

"Very good son." He took the ring off and jerked Sam off until he came.

"Now I will untie you if you don't try to leave."

Sam looked up at the man and nodded. The stapes came off and Sam sat up. Sam hissed when pain shot from his butt and his legs. He tried to control the trimmers that where going through him. He wondered why Erick untied him, surly he wouldn't believe him that he wouldn't try to run because when he was ready he would run like hell.

He watched as Erick went over to the wall and picked something up and walked back to him. When he seen the chain in Erick's hands he flinched and tried to get away but the older man grabbed his foot before Sam could get away.

"I told you not to do that!" He yelled hooking a padlock to Sam's leg and then taking the chain and hooking it to the padlock. Then he took the other end of the chain and hooked it to the metal bar that was planted in to the floor.

The chain was long enough the boy could get up and walk around but it would reach the door to get out.

Afraid he would get hit again or worse, he started to beg for the man not to hurt him anymore.

"I-I'm sorry … d-didn't mean t-to."

"That's alright son."

He seen how scared the kid got and that made him get hard. Now that he has the kid under his control, he could make him do anything he wants. Just like all the others before him, but this one was a fighter and much harder to brake.

"How about you so me you're sorry?" Erick asked while rubbing Sam's leg.

"H-how do I do t-that d-d-dad?" Sam stumbled afraid what the man had in mind.

"Like this." Erick stood up and pulled his boxers down so that he was fully naked and then moved closer to Sam, "Suck me." He ordered,

Sam backed away from Erick, Not wanting to be anywhere near him. "Don't want to."

"If you don't then the ring goes back on." He threatened

"I don't care, I am not doing what you are asking me to do, and you're a sicko that needs to die just like Bob does. When my family gets here then you would have wished you never saw me." Sam promised

Erick got up went out of the room and then came back a few seconds later with a mask of some kind. Erick went to Sam and got on him. Sam tried to hit him but Erick was ready for it, Erick put the thing in his mouth and with the straps that where attached to it he hooked them on the back of his head.

Sam's mouth was forced open and couldn't talk or yell. There was a hole in the middle of his mouth and he wondered what it was for.

Erick then took off his boxers and chain Sam to the bed again. As Sam, Erick got on him again but went to his mouth. When Sam saw what he was planning to do he started shaking his head until Erick held it still.

Erick sat on Sam's chest and took the boys head with the mouth being forced open he had his dick enter hard and fast. He heard Sam gag as he went down his throat. The way he went in and how small the mouth was had him coming fast. After he came he kept himself in making sure that Sam swallowed it all.

Sam felt the guy's dick go in and wanted to through up but couldn't, then he kept going again and again until something creamy and salty came from the dick. He wanted to spit it out but the man wouldn't get out of his mouth so he ended up swallowing it.

Sam cried as the man got off of him. He was so weak and pathetic. "Why would my family want me now, they hate me now." Sam thought

"That's my son, you did great. Now you are ready for grandpa." He smiled and then left the room. Leaving Sam untied and curled up in a ball crying, he still had his leg chained to the floor but the gag mask was off.

-SPN-

The cars stopped by the woods and everyone got out. "Can you since him?" John asked

"Yeah, about a mile up that way." Mackland said pointing east.

"Let's move." John ordered.

They all got their guns that they would be using and something that would help Sam when they find him. As they walked east, to the cabin they all hoped that Sam was there and is ok and not dead like there other kids where.

-SPN-

That's it for now please review and tell me what you think,


	7. Chapter 7

**Supernatural-The Motel**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter7**

When the door opened Sam opened his eyes and saw Bob come in wearing nothing. He moved away from him as far as the chain would let him. "Hi grandson, come here and give me a big hug." Bob called out.

"Stay away from me!" Sam yelled

"So you haven't learned yet my boy." He sighed

He went by Sam and grabbed his arm and pulled him to his body. He felt the trimmers going through the boy's body and couldn't what to take him. He ran his hand down to Sam's boxers that where still on him. He went inside it and grabbed Sam's balls; he pulled on it to where Sam pushed him away and screamed. Not liking to be pushed away Bob took Sam and through him on the bed hard, making Sam sees stars.

Walking up to Sam he bent over before saying, "Now, you have two choices, you can suck me or I can fuck you?"

Sam looked up in to those eyes that he hated so much and was scared to death my now. He didn't want to do any of those things. "I just want to go home." He cried

Not liking the answer at all, Bob pulled the boxers off Sam's legs and through them to the ground. He then climbed up on to Sam and straddled him. He felt the kid tensed before he entered hard and fast.

"AWWW!!!" Sam screamed as Bob hit that sweet spot.

"P-please s-stop!" Sam screamed over and over.

Bob took his hand and jerked Sam off, He kept pushing hard each time he went back inside and each time the kid screamed. He held on tight to Sam's dick making sure he couldn't come, making it that much pain for the boy.

Sam felt Bob go in again and hit the same spot over and over and over, each time was worse then the last. Then when he jerked him half he wanted to come but the asshole held tight, Sam didn't know why his body was doing this but all Sam thought about was getting release for his dick and for the man to pull out and never to come. He didn't think it would ever stop but was glad when the hand loosened up and came.

When Bob thought he gave a good fucking he loosened his hold on the hardened dick and with one last hard push they both came.

"Man you're the best one we had." Bob smiled leaning down to kiss Sam on the mouth.

Sam laid there, his energy spent, He just wanted to die or anything that was worse. He felt Bob kiss him but didn't bother to turn away or fight. "What's the use, he couldn't stop him anyways, his family wasn't coming because they hated him and he was weak." He thought. He was just tired of it all.

"Why won't you talk?" Bob asked sliding a hand down Sam's chest and then playing with his nipples.

"Please let just let me go now." He begged

Sam felt Bob's mouth on his chest, sucking on his nipples.

"We can't, this is your home."

Sam shook his head and began to struggle again.

"DEAN … HELP!!!" Sam screamed when he felt Bob push in him again.

Just then the door opened and Erick ran in and went to the two on the bed. He looked worried and scared. "Dad his family is here. What do we do now?" He asked

Bob pushed one more time inside Sam and then came. He got off and tied Sam back to the bed. He then put a gag in his mouth and then locked the door behind them.

"We leave and wait till he's older to take him again." Bob stated walking out the side door so that the hunters that where there couldn't see them.

"Why?" Erick asked

"Because then he won't have his family around to protect him." Bob said getting in the van and driving away as fast as he could.

He wished he could have taken Sam with them but knew that by the time they had him in the van the others would have been there to kill them.

Dean saw the cabin and ran inside hoping his little brother was in there. "Sammy!" Dean called out.

"EAN!" Sam screamed through the gag.

He saw the door bust open and Dean running towards him. Relief washed over him when he seen Dean come in and not Bob or Erick. He was finally getting to go home and away from this nightmare.

When Dean came into the room the first thing he saw was his brother naked and gagged to a bed with blood between his legs. He ran to Sam and took off the gag, and then he undid the straps.

"D-Dean you c-came." Sam cried with relief that it was his brother for real.

"Of course I did." Dean said holding on to Sam.

There was some footsteps coming from the doorway, and then John and the others came in to the room and walked over to Dean and Sam.

"Sammy!" John cried and went to his sons.

HE couldn't believe what he saw and how Sam looked.

"Daddy!" Sam cried holding out his arms and then latching onto John's neck.

-SPN-

John had carried Sam out of the room after having Mackland check for deadly injury or anything that would cause Sam harm. After Mackland gave the all clear John carried Sam through the woods and into the waiting Impala.

Knowing that the two men had raped Sam, they had to take him to the hospital to get checked and tested.

Mackland had told the doctor what had happened to Sam. They did a rape kit and when the test came back, Sam was all clear and didn't catch anything but have gotten some pretty bed cuts that needed to be stitch inside him. As for the whip marks and the beat tens he got they would heal just fine in two weeks.

"I want you to think about having Sam talk to a consoler before leaving tomorrow." The doctor said

John and Dr. Conner where outside Sam's room talking, Sam was sleeping with Dean and Caleb next to him in their chairs. John had asked Bobby to go get some coffee and had left ten minutes before the doctor came.

"I know he needs to talk about it but not to some strange, I'll have Pastor Jim talk to him or Mackland." John said

"Alright but he needs to talk even if he doesn't want to." Dr. Conner said before leaving for the day.

John walked back into the room and sat on the other chair. When Sam started to cry in his sleep Dean got up to wake him. When Dean's hand touched Sam's shoulder and started shaking it Sam cried out, "No more … please no more."

"Sammy it's me Dean." Dean said hoping Sam would wake up.

"Dean?" Sam whispered hoping it was real and that he was safe with his family again.

"Yeah runt, it's me." Dean said when Sam's eyes finally opened.

He sat on the bed and held Sam next to him with his head on Dean's chest. He never wanted to let the kid go and promised to protect him better next time.

"You ok Sam?" John asked

"D-do you think I'm w-weak or d-different now?" Sam asked

"No of course not, we love you and nothing is going to change that." John said wondering what those assholes said to his boy.

"I-I did try to f-fight them but t-they where to s-strong and the p-pain … it hurt to m-much … I-m sorry … I p-promise I'll do better." Sam cried

"Sam now you look at me and listen good, I am not and never will be made at you. And I know you had fought like hell and I am sooo very proud of you for it. You kept your self a live until we got there … now I need you to pull through this and I promise I will help you get past all this." John said taking Sam's hands in his own.

Sam looked into his dad's eyes and only seen the truth and promise in them.

"Maybe my family does care for me and love me." Sam thought before going back to sleep again.

-SPN-

Two weeks later Sam was back home at Jim's farm, after the talk he had with his dad he started to get better. Once back at the farm Sam had talked to Pastor Jim about what happened and some other stuff he didn't know or didn't make since to him. The others seen the old Sam come back to them and couldn't be any happier then that. Sam would still wake up at night screaming from one of his nightmares but now they seem to be slowing down.

They all looked for Bob and Erick but came up nothing. They had the cops put of flyer's to tell anyone that had seen them to call the police. But it seemed like the two men had disappeared from the world all together.

Everyone was happy to see Sam laugh and smile; they missed it and would do anything to keep the boy happy and safe.

THE END

-SPN-

That's the end of it until the sequel that is,

Please review and tell me what you think,


End file.
